Our Love is One
by rizzleshargitay
Summary: Olivia and Amanda have become close friends over the past months, but how close? Amanda comes over to spend the night, with the chance that everything might change between them.


Our Love is One

Author's note: This is a little something I thought of this morning. My take on how rolivia could become canon on SVU. I think it would be nice to have their relationship change when season 19 ends, with them becoming canon in season 20. Noah, Jesse, and Frannie do not exist in this story. Rated M for a little bit of late night smut. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!

-Syanna

After a long day on the field once again, Olivia finds herself at home relaxing. A full glass of wine on the coffee table, something quiet playing on the TV in the background, light gray silk pajamas on. For what feels like the first time in years, she finds herself scrolling through her phone, dodging anything work related, looking at some pictures of her and Amanda that she snapped this past weekend at a street festival in Manhattan. She smiles. The exhausting amount of cases the squad have been solving over the past couple months have somehow gotten the two women to spend time together outside of the precinct. It started with simple stops at a bar for some drinks, to eating dinner together, to outside activities, to tonight. Olivia has taken the next step and wants Amanda to spend the night with her. She's nervous on how the night might start off, but she's confident that Amanda's feelings are strong for her as well.

A message pops down from the top of her phone and her finger hovers above it before she finally clicks on it. Her smile gets a little bit wider. It's Amanda, she'll be over in 15 minutes. Olivia responds that she's happy she can finally make it over. She doesn't want it to get to her mind too much, trying to worry about if the apartment looks clean, if she looks clean, she tells herself to relax. Because after all of her failed relationships in the past, some more than once, she's not letting Amanda get away. And after 19 years on the job, she's not worrying about what other people think. This is the relationship she wants.

Those 15 minutes feel like an eternity, Olivia resting her head on the back of the couch and her phone clutched tightly in her hand, waiting for the text from Amanda saying she's making her way up to the apartment. She almost didn't hear the chime from her phone or the light knocking on her door because her heartbeat was thumping violently through her ears.

When she opens the door, the violent thumping in her ears calms down and her facial features become soft. Amanda is wearing semi-ripped jeans, a stripped polo shirt, and her hair is in a loose bun, strands of blonde hair laying against her face. She's staring at Amanda and Amanda is staring at her, those gray silk pajamas now curving to her body in all the right places.

" _Hi."_ Olivia says with a calm smile on her face, reaching out to take Amanda's wrists in her hands, rubbing her thumbs up and down the skin on the back of them. The overnight bag on her arm begins to slip, so Olivia takes her by her elbows and finally brings her into the apartment, her feet not glued to the floor of the hallway anymore.

She doesn't know what the initial approach between them should be, so she takes Amanda's overnight bag to the guest room and comes back to the kitchen to pour her a glass of wine as well. They spend the next couple hours laughing and drinking, but not too much, because they know the dynamics of their friendship can change and is floating in the air above them. When a hand comes to rest on Olivia's knee and she turns to sleepy eyes, she knows she has one thing to say before they figure out a sleeping situation. She stands them both up, puts one hand on Amanda's shoulder to keep her balanced from the wine and how sleepy she is, and takes her other hand and slips it between Amanda's, placing them on her heart.

" _I want to be with you, Amanda. Tonight, and for many years to come. You're who I see by my side."_

Amanda never made it to the guest bedroom, and neither did her night clothes.

When Olivia wakes hours later, she rolls over to check the alarm clock. 3:15AM. She's relieved they still have time to sleep. She rubs the blurry, sleepiness out of her eyes and quietly moves to get out of bed and make her way to the kitchen to get some water. She grabs a glass from the cabinet and gulps down half the water in one go. She sets the glass in the sink and leans against the fridge for a minute. Her thighs rub together between her sleep shorts and she shutters. _Sore. So, very sore._ The first time they made love that night it was slow, soft, sweet, and tender, both of them using it as a way to say that they do want to be together. Then they had more orgasms, one after the other, until they were both absolutely spent.

She slowly pads her way back to her bedroom, using the moonlight from the kitchen sink to guide her. The chill of the room hits her bare chest so she quickly, but quietly closes the door. Piercing blue eyes of her lover is the first thing she sees when she walks towards the bed. Amanda is laying on one side, stomach down, blanket coming halfway up her back, elbow propping her face up to see Olivia. No words are spoken. Olivia just sheds her sleep shorts and climbs back in bed. The smirk that greets her has other ideas, though. Amanda doesn't let her cover herself up before she's laying on top of Olivia, and aligning their centers so they just barely touch. Both their eyes close from the sensitivity.

" _Just let me, Liv. One more time."_ Amanda says before she brings her hand underneath herself and down to find Olivia's clit. The moan that came out of her mouth sent a fresh wave of arousal right through Amanda, and told her that Olivia is more than ready for one more round. She slipped two fingers through Olivia's folds and lightly teased her entrance, collecting some of her juices before slowly slipping inside. Olivia hissed at the feeling, but moved her hands to grip on to Amanda's ass, letting her begin to grind back and forth. It allowed Amanda's fingers to push deeper into Olivia, hitting the sweet spot of her spongey front wall. Olivia's moans get deeper and longer, so she reaches out with her free hand to pinch a nipple roughly, and Olivia comes undone. She knows Amanda is right behind her. Her hands come around from her ass to her ribcage and up, grabbing onto bouncing breasts and squeezing.

" _Liv, I'm…please!"_

" _I know, baby, I've got you. Come."_ She says as she keeps one hand gripped onto a breast, the other hand coming to rest on the middle of Amanda's back so she can bring her down and connect their lips. Tongues swipe over teeth, and a second later and Amanda is arching her back, silent screams floating from her mouth. The feeling of Olivia's tongue in her mouth, hand sandwiched between their breasts, clits rubbing together, sends her to the depths of paradise.

She can't even move. Limbs continue to stay tangled together, breaths going from ragged to calm, listening to each other's heartbeats. Olivia kisses between her eyebrows, both her eyelids, and her nose, before taking Amanda's lips in another deep, searing kiss. They don't let go, not yet, the love for each other still seeping between them into one. They finally pull away, bottom lips nestled between teeth, and Amanda lays her head down on Olivia's chest, one hand resting underneath her on her breast bone. Olivia trails her hand up and down Amanda's spine, hoping to cool her off a little, the covers on the bed beyond useless at this point. She knows it's starting to work because she feels Amanda let out a sigh against the skin of her chest, so she kisses the crown of her head and says one thing:

" _Sleep, my love."_


End file.
